Ther'kha
=Physical Description= Ther'kha is a large Orc, standing at exactly 7'8", with a bulky, muscled frame that has been tempered by years of combat. He has olive-green skin, ice-blue eyes, and black hair that has started to gray with age. His beard and hair have many small skulls braided into them, the skulls being of the rodent variety. Upon his torso are many burn-scars, of which underneath are a myriad of tattoos indicating which clan he originates from: The Dragonmaw. Ther'kha is most often clad in armor of blackened steel that has been matted with scales and fitted with horns and teeth of members of the Black Flight that he personally hunted down. His primary weapon is a large polearm which he and his younger sibling crafted years ago in Grim Batol. The use of warlock magic during it's creation has left the blade with an orange glow, as if it had just exited the forge. Ther'kha fights with the savagery and ferocity of every Orc, yet given his size and strength, this makes him ever the more dangerous to his enemies. He attacks in a style somewhat similar to that of a Blademaster's, using mainly swift, downward strikes, that take full advantage of his height, strength, and his weapon's weight. One may think of Ther'kha as being another large brute, using only his size and power to fight, yet one should beware, for he is much more intelligent than he seems, having seen many a battle in his long years. =Personality= As one who knows him well might tell you, Ther'kha is not entirely "there". He will often change his mind on important matters for no reason at all, his moods and opinions shifting at random. Ther'kha will speak with respect, and dignity towards a person one moment, then berate and degrade them the next. During conversations with others, he will sometimes ignore people's words, not bothering to even acknowledge them. This last quirk of Ther'kha's was once described by one of his fellow warriors as " selective hearing ". Concerning his fellow Horde, Ther'kha's views are as follows. Darkspear: "The Darkspear are sly warriors, their intellect and cunning being of use in any battle. I hold great respect for them." '' Tauren: "''The Shu'halo are a great and noble people. I would gladly call any of them my ally and friend. " Forsaken and Blood Elves: " Those mongrels? You dare to speak of them as allies? They are nothing but leeches upon the might of the Horde! They only ally with us because they know that they would be annihilated without our assistance, yet they give nothing in return! Filthy maggots all of them!" =History= Long ago, Ther'kha was born into the small, yet powerful clan known as the Dragonmaw. He was raised upon the Red World, Draenor, where he was brought up into a world of blood, and war. He spent the majority of his young-life training under the older warriors, learning to maim and slaughter his enemies. During his youth, he befriended an Orc by the name of Lok'Tarosh, this Orc would become one of Ther'kha's staunchest friends, and mentor, teaching him many of the battle-techniques he still uses to this day. During the Second War, Ther'kha found himself in the abandoned city of Grim Batol, and after the capture of the Dragon-Queen, Alextrasza, he was one of the chosen warriors chosen to ride upon her young. Ther'kha fought with the Dragonmaw, and with his fellow warriors of the Horde throughout the Second War, waging war from the forests of the High Elves, to the final battle at Blackrock Mountain. After said battle, and the defeat of the Horde's forces, Ther'kha made his way back to Grim Batol, laying in wait for the time that his clan would surge forth, wiping the Alliance of Lordaeron from the face of this new world....Or so he would think. It was a dark time for Ther'kha, when the human mage Rhonin, along with the Blood's Shadow, were resposible for the destruction of the power item keeping the Dragon-Queen in check. Ther'kha saw his father, two brothers, his mate, and his youngling die that day, along with the majority of his clan. Ther'kha escaped the fate of his family with only burns across his torso, dis-honarably fleeing from battle, rather than staying to fight, a decision that will haunt him for a long time yet to come. Rise and fall of the "High-Conqueror" After escaping Grim Batol with his life and rounding up several groups of Dragonmaw warriors, in his grief, and rage, knowing few would challenge him due to his size and strength, he brazenly declared himself "First and last High-Conqueror of the Dragonmaw Clan". ''In their state of shock, very few resisted, and by the nightfall, Ther'kha had rounded up slightly over two-hundred Dragonmaw. By this time, grief and shock had given way to wild rage, and he ordered all under his command to follow him north, where he planned to crush the humans, sure that none would be able to defeat him and his warriors. Unfortunately, He was wrong. His small band of Dragonmaw charged the Thandol Span, attempting to take it for themselves, but they were vastly outnumbered, and easily stopped, the survivors of this foolish assault were then rounded up and sent to the internment camps in Arathi. During his time in the internment camps, the mindless rage that had over-taken Ther'kha during his brief period as the "''High-Conqueror" ''dissipated, making way for sorrow, and the lethargy that all of Orc-kind suffered during this period, the demonic energy that was once coursing through his viens gone. Because of the cruel treatment of the men of Strom, beating, whipping, and starving the Orcs, Ther'kha had taken to the sick practice of capturing rats, and eating them alive. After his sick practice, he would take the skulls of the small creatures, tying it into his beard or hair, a permanent mark of shame for his actions. He still proclaims himself as High-Conqueror of the Dragonmaw, even though it holds no power, or rank. Whether he keeps it as a mark of shame, or as some sort of mingled pride is unkown, maybe someone should ask him, Eh? The Wyrmreaver's freedom, and the Exodus to Kalimdor After so long in the internment camps, Ther'kha had little hope of ever escaping, knowing the taste of defeat, wishing death upon himself. So then, When word and rumor had spread, that there were still Orc-kind out there, sieging the internment camps, freeing his fellow Horde, he was in dis-belief, "''Words said to inspire hope where this is none. Meaningless prattle.", ''as it were. He was to be proved wrong, however, when the Warchief and his warriors appeared one day, assaulting the internment camp, freeing the Orcs held prisoner there. Ther'kha knew no glee or happyness for himself, but his hope for the Horde returned that day, and he took up the fight to free the Orcs with the Warchief, knowing that one day soon, the Horde would know glory once more. The battles were not easy, but Doomhammer and his allies would not fail, they would free the Orcs, Ther'kha knew this, and he fought on. It seemed that the Horde was once more the un-stoppable force it once was, crushing the guards at the internment camps, sacking them one-by-one. The events that happened at modern-day Hammerfall would be a defining moment in Ther'kha's life, seeing the Warchief, Doomhammer, surrounded, and impaled by the human's knights, and then another Warchief rising to take his place. At first, this new Warchief seemed brash, and inexperienced to Ther'kha. He viewed him as being un-fit to rule the Horde, and Ther'kha would often secretly question the commands he gave. Over time, however, Ther'kha saw the wisdom that this new Warchief showed, he saw his fearless-ness in battle, and grew to respect him, his loyalty to the Warchief is now un-dying. During the Exodus to Kalimdor, Ther'kha was on one of the boats that crashed upon the shore. He and his fellow warriors eventually re-united with the main force of the Horde, and were part of the group that protected the Tauren on their trek to Mulgore. It was during this particular time that Ther'kha gained such a respect for the Shu'halo, becoming friends with several of their warriors. Shortly after this period, Ther'kha was part of the forces that Thrall led into Stonetalon during his search for the mysterious Oracle. Hyjal, and it's aftermath Ther'kha was one of the many Horde warriors sent to Hyjal to help stop the advance of the Burning Legion. Ther'kha fought bravely during this conflict, striking down many a demon. At one point during the battle, the commander of the warriors that Ther'kha fought under was felled by one of the Legion, and Ther'kha, pride coming into play once more, took up the commander's banner, and began barking orders at the Horde soldiers, leading them in battle. Later, After the battle at Hyjal had ended, and the Burning Legion was defeated, Ther'kha was promoted to the rank of General for his long years of service to the Horde, and his skill and valor on the battlefield. ( List of Horde military-ranks below. ) '''Warchief' High-Overlord Overlord High-Warlord Warlord General Lieutenant-General Champion Centurion Legionnaire Blood-Guard Stone-Guard First-Sergeant Senior-Sergeant Sergeant Grunt Scout The Outlands, and the return to the Red World TBS